The present application is related to a position sensor device and a method for providing a filtered position signal.
A position sensor device is designed to determine a position of a moving device. The position sensor device often comprises a Hall element, a signal evaluation circuit operating as an analog front-end and a processing unit operating as a digital back-end. The signal evaluation circuit comprises an analog-to-digital converter, abbreviated as AD converter. The moving device may comprise a magnet that generates a magnetic field that is detected by the Hall element.
The moving device is often implemented as a rotating device. A position that is to be determined is an angle of the rotating device relative to a start position. The signal evaluation circuit usually comprises a filter to reduce the influence of noise and disturbances. An analog sensor signal generated by the Hall element is repeated with a frequency that is equal to a frequency of the rotation of the moving device. Thus, the filter comprised by the signal evaluation circuit has to be realized such that a detection of the position is possible even at a high rotation frequency. The position sensor device has to operate at low and at high rotation frequencies with a high accuracy.